


Sudden Feelings

by anon456



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon456/pseuds/anon456
Summary: When do yall want updates??AndDo y’all want me to create a Twitter acc?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope awoke in a bed that was not her own, in a room she didn't recognise and beside a young brunette who's name she couldn't remember, not that this surprised her as it had long since become a common occurrence.

She was a player, a fuckboy, whatever else you wanted to call someone who had multiple one night stands and Penelope had lost count of the amount of people she had slept with. None of them meant anything to her, she just used them for her own entertainment and once she was done she discarded them without a care in the world. At 22 years old and after a string of heartbreaks and losing her dad after he died in the army when she was younger, Penelope had closed off her heart and swore to never let anyone else in.  
She hadn't always been that way, she used to be kind and gentle. 

Falling in love hard and with ease. But now it was just a string of one night stands and late night drinking that got her through the days. Her dad had been her rock, he had idolised his little girl and she had idolised him back. He always knew what to do or say to cheer her up and without him she was falling into a pit of despair.

Even her mother was unable to get her out of this depressing cycle. They had ended up having their fair share of arguments about her behaviour after the death and in the end they had silently agreed to ignore what Penelope got up to outside of the house. Olivia worried deeply for her daughter but the more concern she showed the further it seemed to push Penelope away.

A set of rules had been placed and out of respect and love for her mother, Penelope had abided by them all. The main one being no girls in the house, Olivia hated seeing Penelope using these people and therefore out of sight out of mind had come into play.

They had slowly managed to rebuild the once strong relationship they had with each other and could now fully enjoy one another's company as a family. It hadn't stopped Penelope from acting out once she walked out of the front door but it was a start that Olivia was willing to take. The arguments had taken their toll on Olivia and she had begun to resent Penelope but with that in the past they could once again confide in each other and be the rock that one another needed.

Penelope felt bad about how she acted when she left the house however it had become her coping mechanism and she didn't know how to stop it without letting all the pain back in and she wasn't ready to face her grief just yet. Not just the grief of losing her father but the grief of losing her ex girlfriend who had completely broken her heart when they were in high school by cheating on her and then walking away as if Penelope had meant nothing to her. 

She was the only one that Penelope had let take a hold of her heart and she had shattered it leaving Penelope’s friends to try and pick up the pieces. But try as they might they had never been able to put Penelope back together as she once had been. There was a permanent coldness that taken ahold of her.

She had had her fair share of abuse once other people at her high school had learnt about her being gay but it was mainly from boys who were jealous of her ability to woo the girls and please them as well. She'd gotten through the worst of it with her friends by her side and had left high school high on the spectrum of popularity which had followed her into adult life. Everyone in the town knew of her and that worked in her favour most of the time especially when it came to finding someone to help her hide from her problems for one night.

The alcohol also helped and every night when she left her house she would consume enough to make her forget all her problems and focus on letting go. Her friends had tried several times to persuade her to seek professional help in the form of rehab or a psychologist but without wanting to herself it was never going to work. You could only be helped if you accepted the fact that you needed the help in the first place.

Slowly detaching herself from the brunette whose name she couldn't remember, Penelope sat on the edge of the bed and quietly got herself dressed. She pulled on her boxers and sweatpants before reaching for her bra and t shirt. After successfully putting them both on without disturbing the sleeping brunette she checked her phone and the time read 04:00.

Penelope had work in a few hours and groaned at the thought, she hated her job but stuck it out as a need to survive. Her mother worked at the police station and couldn't afford the house and the bills by herself after her fathers death even with the money they had gotten from his life insurance. And at 22 it wasn't fair of Penelope to expect her mother to continuously provide for her either. She had gotten a job as an accountant at a small firm in town. She had been quite brainy at school and had passed all the necessary exams in order to gain her job but it didn't bring her that satisfaction that she knew her friends got with their own respective jobs.

She had always been athletic and had loved swimming, she had done it competitively and was rather good at it, winning several competitions and medals. Those medals were now stashed away in a box hidden at the top of her wardrobe where she wouldn't stumble upon them and gloat about what could have been. At one point she had been tipped to enter the olympics and everyone had thought she would have pursued a job in athletics or swimming in particular. However after losing her father at 17 she had pushed all her interests to one side and just ambled through life without really living it.

That was one of her biggest regrets so far and she knew if her dad could see her now, not living out her dream like she was supposed to, he would be very disappointed. He had been her biggest fan, always in the front row of her meets when he was back in Mystic Falls during leave, cheering the loudest out of the entire crowd. She always had her best performances when her father was in the audience, he made her want to push herself and become the best version of herself that she could.  
She didn't even give the brunette one last look, instead she tiptoed out of the house silently and stretched out her muscles as she reached the pavement. They had partaken in a busy and very physically demanding evening and Penelope was starting to feel the effects of last nights activities mixed with the lack of sleep she had gotten over the course of the week.

Walking towards her house she faced down looking towards the pavement and allowed her feet to take the road home without her consciously being aware. Half asleep and her head full of thoughts about the day ahead and how much she had to do once she got into work she didn't notice that there was someone walking straight towards her. Not until they collided into one another on the pavement. Penelope was quickly brought out of her thoughts and anger bubbled inside her as she was quick to comment.

"Watch where you're fucking..." Penelope couldn't finish her sentence for when her eyes found the face of the person she'd bumped into she froze in awe. The anger quickly disappeared within her and she took in the sight before her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" the girl said quickly as she put away the phone that had distracted her enough to cause the collision, making it her own fault in her eyes. 

She looked away in embarrassment before being able to resist looking at the beautiful brunette once again.

She was slightly taller than Penelope but that didn’t matter to her. The newcomer had long brown hair that flowed way past her shoulders. As for her eyes, they were the most beautiful set of brown doe eyes Penelope had ever seen. Penelope took her time to rake her eyes over the brunettes body, taking in every aspect of the stunning woman in front of her.

"Don't worry about it" Penelope shrugged as she got lost in the brunettes eyes for a second time. 

"What are you doing out here at this time of night anyway? It's dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to be out alone" Penelope said with concern laced through her voice but a smirk appearing on her face as she ended the sentence with a wink.

A blush appeared on the brunettes face and she did her best to avoid Penelope’s eye contact. Realising that she still hadn't replied to the question she shook her head slowly and tried to compose herself. It was harder than it should have been and she got lost in her thoughts about the tanned girl in front of her. Taking in her short curled raven hair and athletic build before coming to a stop at her mesmerising green eyes. Even though she was wearing sweats and looking slightly dishevelled the brunette thought the raven haired girl was incredible.

"I needed some fresh air and where better to find that than outside" the brunette replied.

The sentence could have been taken as sarcastic but it was said with such seriousness that Penelope just smiled before thinking of a reply. She really needed to get home and try and get a couple of hours sleep before the day started however she couldn't bare to walk away from the mystery brunette. She decided to take a leap of faith and try and keep the brunette talking.

"Where are you heading? I'll walk with you to make sure you get to your destination safely" Penelope said as she tried to keep the brunette interested in her.

"Home. It's not that far, I don't want you to go out of your way" the brunette replied shyly, looking at the ground once again.

She was usually confident but something about the raven haired girl in front of her made her feel insecure about herself. She felt as if the raven haired girl could read everything about her with just one look. She started to walk off in the direction of her house, not knowing what else to say to the girl and just hoping that she would follow her.

Penelope didn't say anything as she turned around and caught up easily with the brunette. She tried to avert her eyes from the girl beside her by taking the time to study their surroundings, even though she had walked these streets hundreds of times she was surprised by how many of the little things she had seemed to miss before now. Things such as lawn decorations in certain yards, one house in particular was overfilled with garden gnomes and such like and Penelope smiled as she took it all in.  
The new girl noticed the smile on Penelope’s face and followed the direction the girl was looking in, she reciprocated the smile as she also looked at each and every gnome carefully. 

One in particular caught her attention, it was of average size and was bent in half with its trousers down and its porcelain ass on show. She stifled a giggle before bringing her gaze back to the road ahead of them.

They walked for several more minutes in a comfortable silence before they reached what Penelope presumed to be the brunettes house. 

Turning to face her, the brunette looked at Penelope and seemed like she wanted to say or do something. Penelope cocked her head to the side but was left disappointed as the brunette instead headed towards the house.

"What's your name?" Penelope shouted after her.  
The brunette spun on her heel to face Penelope and a slight smile appeared on her face. She stayed in one place as Penelope made small steps towards her, not wanting this interaction to come to an end.

"Josie. And yours?" The brunette replied casually.

"Penelope”

"Well goodnight Penelope” and with that being the last words to be spoken Josie turned around once more and walked towards her front door before slipping inside the house. Not another word or look had been spoken or given and yet Penelope felt a flutter in her stomach that she hadn't felt for several years. 

She shook it off as an effect from the alcohol she had drank several hours earlier and took out a cigarette from her sweatpants pocket which she lit and put to her lips.

Smoking was another consequence of her fathers death. Unable to cope with the grief she had locked away her heart and feelings and instead looked for a distraction in smoking and drinking. She had become a shadow of her former self and had it not been for her close friends she would have lost herself completely.

"You've met my neighbour then" a voice said loudly as Penelope spun around in surprise almost choking on the smoke from the cigarette.

"Hope” Penelope breathed out in relief as she took in the appearance of one of her best friends. She looked as tired as Penelope presumed she herself looked and her heart went out to her friend knowing that work was particularly hard for her at the moment.

She walked over towards the short auburn girl who was leaning on a pillar of the porch of her house. Penelope made her way quickly across Josie’s lawn and onto Hope’s property, taking several drags from her cigarette and ignoring the condescending look she was receiving. She wasn't one to readily take advice when it was given especially when it came to her friends telling her to give up smoking. Taking a place leaning on the pillar opposite the one Hope herself was leant against, Penelope gave her friend a questioning look.

"Couldn't sleep. Same as you two I guess" Hope replied to the unasked question whilst gesturing between Penelope and Josie’s house.

"She bumped into me, I offered to walk her home." Penelope stated with no emotion in her voice, the walls that Josie had began to break down with just one look already back up and fully repaired. She knew Hope probably had a good idea of where she had been previously to her meeting of the brunette and didn't feel the need to explain herself any further.

Hope nodded at the short statement and knew Penelope wasn't one to resist a beautiful girl. However she had spoken to her new neighbour several times over the past week and had come to like her. She worried about Penelope’s intentions for her as much as she loved her friend she knew when it came to women there was only one thing Penelope was interested in. If that was indeed the case and it somehow went south quickly and then came to light that Penelope and Hope knew each other then Hope knew her relationship with her neighbour would very quickly turn sour and strained and for some reason she didn't want that.

"Sleep here. You're not going to get any sleep if you walk home now" Hope said as a statement not a suggestion.

Penelope nodded, taking in the last few drags of her cigarette and putting it out on the ground with her foot before following the short auburn girl inside the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Penelope was the only one of her friends who still lived with her parents or parent in Penelope’s case. 

Hope had inherited her parents house when they had moved to New Orleans to start up a prestigious law firm. On multiple occasions Hope had offered her house to Penelope as a place to stay but Penelope couldn't bring herself to leave her mother just yet, knowing how much Olivia was leaning on Penelope and they helped each other get through each day without her dad.

Penelope’s other two friends, MG and Kaleb had both bought their own places once they had moved back to Mystic Falls after college.

The two of them stood beside the window in Hope’s room and unbeknownst to them their every move was being watched. Penelope lifted her arms up under Hope’s instruction and had her t shirt removed for her. Her tiredness and alcohol intake causing a lack of coordination at that particular moment and her friend willing to help her out.  
Penelope licked her lips seductively and put her arms around Hope’s neck and it was that move that made the brunette that had been watching from her own window turn away in a fit of jealousy.

Josie had made it to her bedroom after getting a drink from the kitchen and got changed into her pyjamas before walking over to the window to close the curtains. She had been met by the sight of Penelope stood in the house opposite hers and stood in awe of the beautiful raven girl. She couldn't avert her eyes even if she had wanted to, there was just something about Penelope that had her hooked. Josie wanted to get to know her better. In fact she needed to get to know her better.

That was until she saw the interaction between Penelope and Hope and took it that they were lovers. She felt her heart shatter and a fit of jealousy come over herself and she couldn't understand why. She had just met this girl and also she was straight. She'd never had any feelings for another woman before and it was making her brain hurt in confusion.

She shut the light pink curtains angrily before stalking over to her king sized bed and lying down with a huff. The vast amount of space around her becoming more apparent with everyday that she stayed single and not wanting the feeling of loneliness to consume her anymore than it already had. Her mind wouldn't shut off and the images of Hope and Penelope just played on repeat over and over.

She had spoken to Hope and gained a sort of trust from her new neighbour with every conversation that they'd had over the previous week. She also never heard Hope mention a partner in any capacity only quick snippets about having to go meet friends for coffee. 

The word friend being the main focus of Josie’s thoughts on the subject.  
Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding, she'd only witnessed their interactions for a couple of seconds after all. And the smell of alcohol had been apparent as she had previously walked beside Penelope so maybe Hope was just helping out a friend. Josie decided to go with that option for now but vowed to keep an eye out for any indication that her initial thoughts had been correct.  
Hope brushed Penelope’s arms off of her neck and laughed at the gesture. Shaking her head before raising her eye sight and capturing Penelope’s full attention. She took a couple of steps back before turning to her wardrobe and pulling out a set of pyjamas for herself and another one for Penelope. She chucked the second set over to Penelope before turning to face the other direction and get herself changed whilst Penelope who had caught the clothes with ease, slipped off her sweatpants and underwear and proceeded to put the pyjamas on.

"You and Lizzie may be able to make "friends with benefits" work but you know that doesn’t work for everyone. Not that you would need us to anyway with the line of girls queuing for just a minute of your attention" Penelope stated as she turned around and walked back over to Hope, it was said as a joke but it came with a serious message behind it.

Hope laughed before turning away from Penelope and climbing into bed. She pulled the duvet up around her tightly and pouted at Penelope before she patted the space next to her and in turn Hope crawled onto the bed and under the duvet herself. Penelope rolled over and put her arm across Hope’s waist, snuggling in close. Hope sighed deeply before putting her arm over shoulder and holding her tight.

"I don't get how you resist me Hope. I'm so charming" Penelope said sleepily with a slight chuckle and trying to stifle a yawn that threatened to escape her mouth.

Hope laughed with her and just held her tighter. She brushed Penelope’s hair softly with her hand before reaching with her other hand to pick up her phone from the bedside unit and making sure all seven of her alarms were set for the morning. Obviously they were, she had the same seven alarms set on repeat for every morning without fail, including the weekend. Hope’s life was structured down to a tee and it was how she made it through life. 

Everyday was planned out in accurate detail from her morning workout routine down to the meals she was having. Such was the life of a Mikaelson, she had been brought up around routine and even the slightest change to her day brought uneasiness and panic.

"Get some sleep Pen,God only knows you need it after your extra curricular activities this evening. I don't know how you do that every night and still make it into work" Hope said before yawning and closing her eyes.

Her last thoughts about her best friend in her arms and how detrimental the lifestyle she had taken on was to her health. She worried deeply for Penelope and knew it wouldn't be long before burning the candle at both ends caught up with her and something bad would happen. But until then she would continue to be there for her and when it came to a top she would continue to be there for her. Offering help in whatever way Penelope would need it next. 

That's what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do yall want updates??  
> And  
> Do y’all want me to create a Twitter acc?


	2. Chapter 2

“Pen...Penelope" Hope called out yet again trying to get her friends attention.  
Penelope snapped out of her daze and looked over at Hope apologetically. She'd been finding herself getting sucked into her own imagination several times over this past week and she put it down to two reasons, the first being the mysterious new brunette she had met. 

She hadn't seen Josie since that evening and had even gone to Hope’s for a "coffee and a chat" several times over the course of the week. Hope obviously knew the exact reason for Penelope’s spontaneous visits, not that they didn't see each other without invitation but rather that Penelope had been keeping to herself a lot more than usual recently. 

The amount of visits she had received in a short space of time would have been seen as rather random by the short auburn girl had it not been for the new neighbour that had caught her friends attention at the start of the week.  
The second reason being that she tried her hardest not to think about but it was particularly hard at this time of year. 

Lexi had completely destroyed her, she had done the one thing that could completely break any man or woman and there was absolutely no way of Penelope ever getting over it. When it had happened it took both her mother's and all of her friends hardest efforts to get the raven haired girl back to as close to herself as she could ever be.

It had taken months of trying before they had seen any type of results, during those months Penelope had walked through life like a zombie. She was completely unaware of her actions throughout the day and her emotions had been completely shut off as if her humanity switch was flipped.

Penelope sighed whilst trying her hardest to focus on what Hope had been trying to tell her for the past 10 minutes but found her mind drifting off yet again especially when a brunette girl walked into the coffee shop that they were sat in but to Penelope’s disappointment it hadn't been Josie. Hope eventually gave up trying to converse with Penelope knowing full well what time of year was rapidly approaching and even after 3 years she knew Penelope was still as raw about the event as she had been when it happened. Instead of talking she pulled her friend into a warm and tight embrace then turning her attention to the geeky nerd sat next to her.

There were two times of the year when all of her friends made sure Penelope was never left alone for any longer than a few minutes. The anniversary of her dads death and the day that the event that would not be spoken about had happened.

Hope then quickly realised that although the event would soon be upon them that there may also be another reason for Penelope’s lack of focus. And after seeing Penelope get slightly excited and agitated all at the same time at the sight of another brunette woman walking into the coffee shop, Hope knew she was now on the right tracks.

Hope had never seen Penelope this worked up over a girl before and she wasn't sure if she should be worried or excited for the raven girl. The fact that anyone was able to pull any sort of reaction from Penelope especially at this time of year was something to be marvelled at. Hope hinted to MG after seeing the interaction and effect that any brunette girl had on Penelope hoping that it was Josie but despite her best efforts MG was still as clueless and blind as ever. Even from the short moment that she had witnessed the two saw a flicker of something in Penelope’s eyes, she saw hope and that was something she had doubted that she would ever witness Penelope feel again. In fact the green eyes had lightened by several shades until MG had mentioned Josie and at that point the flicker of hope faded and Penelope’s eyes darkened once again from being in denial.

The group of three had always been close to one another and then a few months ago they met Lizzie fresh from college from another state and the three became a four and they were inseparable. The group were only one phone away from each other and it always ended with them in each other’s arms and talking about anything and everything. Although they’ve never talked about their personal lives before college that always remained a mystery but they liked it this was so they could keep their past hidden and forgotten if wished.

Lizzie works for the fashion industry in Mystic Falls which wasn’t a surprise to anyone as she is always stylish no matter the occasion. Her schedule was hectic and she spent her days trying to please her bosses and various designers whilst running around arranging models and getting everything and everyone to work together. As stressful as her job was, Lizzie wouldn't give it up for the world. She loved her job and had worked hard throughout high school and college to be in the position she was today. The pay itself was a reward enough but just being surrounded by fashion and all it entailed was what Lizzie needed.

Hope graduated early from college and is now a personal trainer for her own Mikaelson fitness club, and as for MG he is a writer for children’s super hero comic books which suits his personality perfectly due to his childish behaviour and love for comics and superhero’s himself. 

Their lives were hectic and it meant they had time to catch up one on one but hardly any time to catch up as a four and so it became tradition that the weekends would be spent as a group. Nothing would come between this unless it was work. They had all agreed and so far no one had let the others down. This was why Penelope’s extracurricular activities took place on the weeknights and left her feeling physically and mentally exhausted by the weekend.

As Hope, Penelope and MG sat their waiting for Lizzie to join them (as she said she was going to be late due to her helping her twin move to town) for a Saturday afternoon coffee and catch up they cosied up to one another and just enjoyed the silence. None of the group was in a relationship nor had been in one for a while. Lizzie deemed her job too important to focus on silly things such as love, which is unfortunate for Hope with their little ‘arrangement’ going on completely unaware of Hope’s love for her. 

Hope was a hopeless romantic and was looking for the real thing yet she never seemed to be able to find anywhere else other than her blonde bestie, she took every opportunity she could to woo Lizzie with her charms but the blonde just took it as a friendly gesture oblivious to the true meaning behind it. 

It was this that kept the group so close because other than family they had no one else to depend on except each other. No matter what time it was or what else was going on they would drop anyone and anything and come running should one of the others need it, especially Lizzie as she finally learnt the importance of selflessness.

Some may have only known each other for a few months but it feels longer and they wouldn't know what to do if one of them left town. It would be like losing a limb.

The times that they had been separated had been hard on each of them like when Hope goes to New Orleans to visit her family or Lizzie went to visit her twin before she recently moved to Mystic Falls although the blonde is yet to introduce her to the group. However they had stuck it out and prevailed and the time spent apart had only made them closer once they had reunited.

The door to the grill opened and in walked Lizzie who had a face like thunder. Upon seeing the others her face lightened up and she approached the group.

“Ughhh I just spent the last hour trying to help my twin un pack her last boxes from her new house but she was adamant she could do it herself and then decided she was hungry and went to get food leaving me to lock up and finally make my way over here.”

The group all looked at each other and decided not to comment on Lizzie’s mini rant as they have gotten used to it and decided to go in for a group hug to lighten the mood and exchange greetings. 

Breaking apart from the three, Lizzie sat down with a look of guilt crossing her face but the rest of the group just shook their heads in response and laughed it off before making small talk and Hope giving Lizzie her drink that she knows is her favourite that she may or may not have memorised. She took a seat next to Hope on the sofa that was opposite Penelope and MG that was conveniently left empty for her and with that Hope not so subtly made her way over closer and closer to Lizzie until their shoulders were touching and a slight blush was starting to form on the sides of Hope’s face and if one was to look carefully enough you could see it on Lizzie’s too.

Once the seating arrangements were out the way the conversations continued and they filled each other in with their weeks at work. The conversation flowed easily between the four of them and even when no one had anything to say at a particular moment they just fell into a comfortable silence.

Tearing her eyes away from the group Penelope found herself staring at Josie who was oblivious to the gaze upon her and had entered the grill alone. Before she knew what she was doing Penelope had stood up and was making her way over to the brunette who was glancing around nervously and taking in her surroundings. She had spent the last week sorting out her house, unpacking boxes and decorating a couple of rooms that need some attention therefore she hadn't had a chance to explore the town yet and had taken the weekend as an opportunity to do so.

"In need of some fresh air at a more appropriate time I see" Penelope quipped once she had reached the brunettes side.

Josie jumped slightly as the voice caught her off guard, she had been studying the menu above the counter considering all the options available carefully. She recovered quickly though and smiled at the sight of the raven girl who had seemed to shy away after her initial confident conversation starter.

"What would you recommend?" Josie asked as her attention returned to the menu and she made her way to the counter.

"Don't ask Americano to recommend anything, her choice of coffee never changes hence my nickname for her" the blonde behind interrupted as Penelope still hadn't managed to find her voice again.  
The blonde was in fact Lizzie Saltzman and she caught Penelope’s eye and raised her eyebrow adding a little smirk before looking back at Josie.

“Hey twinny” Lizzie exclaims excitedly before crushing her sister with a big hug.   
Penelope shook her head numerous times along with her eyes opening wide in shock wondering if what she was seeing was real. 

Josie reciprocated the hug after a couple seconds of being frozen from shock.

“You two know each other?” Josie questions as she pulls away from the grasp and Lizzie rolls her eyes in disbelief.

“Erm... yeah... she’s literally my bestfriend I talk to you about Peez practically every week” 

Josie’s face is unreadable shock evident on her features and she attempts to process the bomb her sister has dropped on her.

“Wait you’re Josie... as in Josie Saltzman” Penelope states the obvious still not able to quite comprehend what’s going on.

“The one and only” Josie fires managing to come up with some quick wit for the raven girl in front of her adding a wink at the end to top it off.

That must’ve woke Penelope from her momentary daze with flirting being her specialty as she smirks and adds while adding “Well I can’t wait to get to know her”.

Lizzie is looking back and forth between the two and their flirty comments, now being her turn to be confused but it doesn’t last long as she dismisses herself from the two after giving Penelope permission to walk her sister home which was rarely earned from the blonde when it came to her sister as she is very protective, but this is Penelope Park and they both deserve all the happiness in the world and she believes they can give that to one another in the addition to them making an amazing couple.

A shy smile appeared on Josie’s face after being given her sisters approval that she cherished so deeply and she headed towards the exit before turning back around to face the confused raven girl.

"Are you going to join me? Or are you going to take a picture... it lasts longer” Josie smirked before turning on her heels and leaving the grill.

It took Penelope very few seconds to comprehend what Josie had just said but as soon as her brain caught up she found herself following quickly in the footsteps of the brunette and out into the street.

Penelope took a deep breath taking in the mid day summer air that was so freshening and calming after walking out of the grill as she tried to summon back her confidence whilst keeping up with the brunette.

Her thoughts kept going back to alcohol or cigarettes as an attempt to calm her nerves but there was no way of getting alcohol right then and she didn't want to put Josie off with her dirty habits she wanted to make a good impression yet she is get to figure out why she cares so deeply of what Josie thinks of her.

Instead she forced her hands into her pocket to keep them from shaking nervously and made her way over to Josie who was still a couple steps ahead walking slowing as an attempt for allowing Penelope to catch up to her.

Penelope followed quickly behind Josie before catching up and falling into a steady rhythm beside the brunette. She was unsure of where they were heading but stayed silent the majority of the walk however she just enjoyed the situation the day had presented her with sneaking quick glances over to the brunette to admire her beauty. Having started the day in a slightly lower than average mood with only the prospect of seeing her friends able to put a slight smile on her face she was now unable to wipe the stupid grin that had managed to spread across her face. Her stomach fluttered every time the brunette spoke and she found herself hanging on the end of every word that came out of her mouth. 

As if Josie was the medicine Penelope always wanted, needed and craved and how she was given it and all it was was the presence of the brunette beside her. Penelope’s mind was finally free from thoughts about the dreadful day that would soon be upon her and instead her head was filled only with the sight and sounds that consisted of Josie and only Josie. 

Penelope finally realised that they had ended up back at Josie’s house. Having been completely caught up in the brunette and not paying attention to any of her surroundings during the journey. Penelope was pretty impressed by how quickly they had managed to get there and also slightly disappointed at the same time, now unsure as to what the next interaction would be or when. They hadn't spoken much to one another and that made Penelope doubt if she would be invited into the brunettes house now that they had reached her front door.

Penelope stood behind Josie as she rummaged through her purse in an attempt to find her keys. Penelope waited patiently not sure if she should try and strike up a conversation and prolong this interaction between the two of them. By the time Penelope had come to a decision Josie had managed to find her house keys and was jostling them in her hand as she watched Penelope’s inner battle that was etching itself on her face in a series of expressions. Wanting to put Penelope out of her misery Josie made sure she was the first to speak.

"Thank you for walking me home once again" Josie said quietly keeping her eyes focused solely on the wooden floorboards of her front porch.

Penelope shrugged but upon lifting her own eyes to Josie’s face she realised that the brunette had not seen her action so was instead forced to try and get a few of her own words out.

"No problem" was all that she managed but for now it was a start.

It allowed for Josie to lift her head and lock eyes with Penelope,the fluttering in both of their stomachs returning at once and a wave of emotions hitting them both like a ton of shit. Penelope felt physically weak as Josie’s eyes bore into her, it was as if Josie was tearing down her walls quicker than Penelope could rebuild them and Penelope wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge. 

She had got stuck in a rut and felt that she was doomed to repeat the same mistakes. She didn't want Josie to be one of those mistakes and yet she already knew even if she was asked that she wouldn't be able to walk away from the stunning brunette.

"Until the next walk" Josie said with a smirk before lowering her gaze and turning to open the door.

"I can't wait" Penelope said in return, having to be the one to have the last word this time around.

Josie allowed it and walked into her house and shut the door softly behind her. She let out a loud exhale of breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding in and slumped back against the door. For someone she had just met Penelope sure had a hold on Josie and despite a tumultuous past that Josie wanted to keep behind her and had made her shut everyone else out, Penelope she thought, could be the one to open up the gates to her heart.

Penelope upon watching the door to Josie’s house close in front of her hung around for only a couple more seconds before skipping down the porch steps and heading back in the direction of town. She hoped that her friends would still be where she left them as she already felt bad enough for disrupting their time together. It had only been half an hour or so since she had walked out of the grill and she knew with her quick pace that she wouldn't take long to make it back again.

Once she deemed herself to be far enough away from Josie’s house Penelope pulled out her packet of cigarettes and put one into her mouth before returning the rest of the pack to her inside jacket pocket. She lit it carefully and took a long drag before exhaling slowly and continuing with her walk back into town.

"That's a dirty habit you know"  
Penelope looked up with a glare in the direction of the speaker and eventually let her facial expression soften and a laugh escape her lips.

"It still doesn't stop my good looks though" Penelope replied as a smile replaced the glare and she took yet another drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke towards the other persons face.

He coughed out exaggeratedly before slapping Penelope on the arm and shaking his head. Knowing full well that nothing he said would make Penelope stop her dirty habits or change her mind on any of her view points for that matter.

"I was hoping you'd still be at The Grill with the others MG" Penelope said before linking their arms and abandoning her walk towards the town and heading in the direction of MG’s house instead.

Clinging to each other as they walked back they cracked jokes and MG filled Penelope in on what she had missed after she had left the grill which wasn’t much. Penelope spoke quickly about what had happened with Josie seeing as there wasn't really much to say as they had barely said much to one another. 

MG listened to everything Penelope said however was impressed by how much Penelope already seemed invested in the brunette which was a very rare occurrence for the raven haired girl.

Once they arrived at MG’s house they both collapsed onto the sofa and stuck on a superhero movie which was their go-to so that they didn't have to concentrate too hard on what was appearing on the screen considering they’ve both probably watched it a million times.

Halfway through the second movie MG pushed himself out of Penelope’s grasp and off of the sofa, he headed over to the drinks cabinet and groaned slightly as he realised how low their stock actually was. With the last bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other carrying a glass for each of them MG returned to the sofa and placed the items down on the coffee table that sat in front of them.

Penelope sent out a text to Hope and Lizzie asking them to join if they were free and to pick up as much alcohol as they could manage between the two of them. A smile appeared on her face as she poured the first glass of alcohol that MG had passed to her down her neck. This motion physically relaxed her and she sank back down into the sofa pulling MG close and getting comfortable for the evening awaiting Hope’s and Lizzie’s response although she had no doubt in her mind that the girls would accept the offer without a second thought unless they were already entertaining themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all like this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie and Hope arrived at MG’s house around 7pm, their hands holding bags that strained at the handles due to being overfilled with alcohol and mixers. Vodka, Malibu, coke, lemonade, everyone's favourites in the multiple bags. 

Their last late night escapade that had taken place several weeks earlier had meant their combined alcohol supply which was permanently stored in one of the cabinets in MG’s living room had taken a huge hit.

Times had changed in the weeks knowing one another and they no longer drink at Hope’s. The fitness woman had finally had enough several years earlier when MG had accidentally tipped an entire bottle of coke over some very important family documents. 

It hadn't helped that MG had celebrated the fact it was coke he had spilt and not the alcohol so it was decided that a new place was needed for them to all hang at. It was suggested that they use MG’s as he had the biggest living room of them all and he was the clumsiest so if he damaged anything else at least it would be his own property.

MG had lost his right to pour any drinks other than his own after one particularly heavy night that had ended with Hope and Lizzie streaking down the street at 3am reciting quotes from old novels. MG had decided that they all needed to let lose for the evening and had poured mixer sized amount of alcohol in the glasses and a drop of the actual mixers. But seeing the amount of alcohol that Hope and Lizzie had bought she knew full well that tonight was about to get messy. And she couldn't wait.

They both removed their shoes at the front door after entering with a slight struggle due to the bags taking up both of their hands. Lizzie in the end had caved and carefully put down the bags she had been carrying before reaching into her handbag and removing the set of keys which contained a spare for each of her friends houses. They each had their own sets so that they could enter one another's houses in case of emergency or in this instance for when MG was too lazy to open his own front door and greet his guests. Lizzie found MG’s key with ease due to the fact the fun loving blonde had presented them all with Disney style keys having gone to Disney land with her twin when they were younger. 

At the time Hope had groaned at Lizzie’s apparent immaturity but for once it turned out to be a really helpful idea when she needed to find the key with Finding Nemo on in a rush not including her obvious crush for the girl. 

Making their way through the hallway and entering the stylish living room Hope and Lizzie were presented with the sight of MG in just his underwear whilst rummaging through a pile of suits that was on top of the coffee table. They eventually found Penelope who was hidden under a giant pile of already discarded suits that apparently didn't suit the guys needs for the evening, he always liked to look good for any occasion. 

Her eyes peeping through a gap she had managed to make and one of her hands breaking through the suits in an attempt to wave at the girls. The sight before them caused them to break out into laughter before they were shut down by an angry MG.

"Stop fucking laughing and help me decide" MG snapped at the pair as they made their way onto the sofa that was adjacent to the one Penelope was hidden on.

"Please make it quick, I'm struggling to breath" Penelope added her eyes pleading with the two knowing that if she even dared to remove herself from the pile of discarded suits she wouldn't hear the last of it from MG.

Several suits later and what seemed like an entire fashion show to the others MG finally decided on a purple blazer matched with a black shirt,purple tie and black trousers. Or he "looked hot" as Penelope had bluntly put it. MG released Penelope from his prison under the suits and put them all back in the closet in his bedroom before returning to the group and once again taking a seat on the sofa next to Penelope.

The drinks were poured and mindless chatter started amongst the four as they tried to decide which clubs they were going to hit and whether they needed to put themselves on the guest list to allow them quick entry. Mystic Falls itself didn't have any clubs, it only had one bar that had a small dance floor and played music until the early hours which was the grill but they always seemed to go there. The bar attracted all the different types of people Mystic Falls had to offer which included the wrong sort that the girls and MG didn't want to associate themselves with having had enough drama growing up. 

A trip into a nearby town was necessary to access the types of clubs they were looking for and seeing as no one wanted to be designated driver as they all had problems to forget that evening they had booked a cab for 10pm and would split the cost. Another one of their friendship rules was that when they went out as a group they returned as a group, no matter how cute the guy or girl one of them had found and wanted to spend the night with was. 

This was another reason as to why Penelope went out during the week and why she went out alone. She respected the rule but she didn't necessarily agree with it.

"Fuck it. Fuck it all" Hope declared as she raised a glass full with vodka and coke towards the rest of the group.  
They in turn raised their own glasses, the mindless chatter coming to an end and being replaced with serious looks across their faces. The three of them then repeated exactly what Hope had said and nodded to one another in agreement of the statement. Hope then downed her entire glass before grabbing the bottle of vodka that was set on the coffee table in front of her and pouring another large amount into the glass followed by what some would call a stingy amount of coke. 

Yes tonight was about to get very messy.  
No one stopped Hope though or even warned her to take things slow. She did earn a slight look of apprehension from Lizzie but it didn't last very long, especially when Lizzie reminded herself that they were all adults now and they were allowed to let lose with the help of alcohol every once in a while and the fact that she was probably the reason behind Hope’s sudden outburst. 

They had all had a particularly rough few weeks and were determined to forget about their worries and their strife together as a group. They would be there for each other once again, holding one another up and not allowing anyone to fall down alone.

The closeness of the group was a reflection of each and every one of their personalities and although clashes were bound to happen luckily the majority of the time they all got on perfectly. Penelope with her kindness and gentle nature when it came to her friends, her walls fully down when she was around them. MG with his bubbly personality and fun loving nature. Hope with her romantic idealism and full of spunk that filled her tiny body. And Lizzie with her new found selflessness maturity and independence since being away from her twin.

Their differences when brought together made one hell of a complete person.  
MG’s most recent children’s book that he had written had been taken on by a publishing company but there were so many changes that they had wanted to make to it he had feared it would lose the essential essence that reflected his as the author. After one very long and exhausting day he had finally snapped and told them if they didn't like the story as he had written it then they wouldn't be allowed to publish it. 

MG had then proceeded to leave the conference room they were sat in and headed home but not before slamming his fists into his cars steering wheel and swearing at the high heavens.

He wasn't usually one for violence or cursing but his pent up emotions needed to be released one way or another and he was grateful for the invitation to join Penelope and Hope in drowning their sorrows. He had accepted instantly and felt some of his worries just slip away in anticipation of spending his evening with his best friends. He had then phoned Lizzie seconds after sending her reply and made sure the tall blonde had absolutely no thoughts about not joining them that evening. Luckily it hadn't taken any persuasion at all considering a certain auburn girl was going to be present with her and MG had quickly freshened up and changed his attire into something more suitable for hitting the clubs which included the suit he spent so long choosing earlier.

He quickly locked up his house before jumping in her car and heading over to pick Lizzie up.

MG was happy he had the confidence to stand up for himself and his book but he also knew that if the company did decide to drop him then he would be struggling for money with the royalties from his last written work starting to dry up. He had spoken to the girls briefly at their catch up in the grill earlier and all three had reassured him that if worst came to the worst he would have a place to stay in one of their houses. 

None of them ever felt ashamed when telling each other of their struggles or downfalls. If required then no questions were asked when listening to an explanation and no one pushed for further information if it hadn't already been given freely. They never had to explain themselves to one another unless they wanted and/or felt the need to.

"To sticking with your gut feeling!" MG shouted. His drink taking slightly longer to go down than Lizzie’s but it was emptied completely none the less before being refilled with slightly more alcohol than the last glass had contained. The buzz he felt quickly became apparent as his entire posture relaxed and he sank back into the sofa.

Lizzie had spent the entire week in and out of town arranging an upcoming fashion line for a particularly hard headed designer. It had pushed her to her limits and one point she wondered if she was in fact still enjoying her career. A two hour phone call with Hope later and she had decided to go back into work with her head held high the next day and stand her ground against the designer. It had pulled off and she had even managed to secure a raise and more work due to the designers contacts but the stress from the start of the week was still hanging over Lizzie’s shoulder and she needed a release. She hadn't been able to get it in her usual style which was from Hope due to the fact they were still publicly in denial of their feelings to Penelope’s and MG’s knowledge and so tried to minimise contact as much as possible and so alcohol and a lot of it at that was the next best thing.

"To a wild night with friends" MG declared before also chugging back his drink and refilling it instantaneously.  
Penelope couldn't shake the feelings that Josie had started bringing to her surface and it scared her, really scared her. Was she really ready to knock down her walls and let someone in? Was this just premature thoughts considering she'd only spoken to Josie twice and she didn't even know if the other girl was interested or for that fact gay? With all her thoughts being consumed by the new brunette she couldn’t even gather the courage to ask her blonde bestfriend anything about her twin because that would confirm she is crushing on the girl and she doesn’t think she is ready to admit that yet. That doesn’t include the fact that this time of year that was steadily approaching she decided to clear her mind with the help of her friends and like them a need to consume a lot of alcohol.

"Fuck feelings" Penelope said before lifting her cup to her lips trying to convince herself she has no feelings, this earned her some worried side glances from her friends but they kept their mouths closed and watched her down her drink and refill it. Penelope felt Hope’s hand on her leg in reassurance and she took a deep breath, pushed all her negative thoughts and feelings to one side and then looked Hope in the eye and gave her a genuine smile.

"Ok drinking games time" Hope said with a smile trying to lighten up the mood once again whilst Lizzie made her way over to the docking station and plugged her phone in ready to play some music to get them in the party mood.

"No fucking way." Hope stated whilst nodding to MG.  
Getting off of the designer sofa and making her way over to Lizzie and the docking station, MG gently pulled Lizzie away and unplugged her phone and passed it back to her before pointing back to the sofa.

"What's wrong with my music?" Lizzie pouted but sat down on the sofa in a defeated manner knowing that her friends had already made up their minds.  
MG had plugged his phone in and selected his party playlist, he turned the volume up and was glared at by Lizzie who preferred a quiet ambience rather than obnoxiously loud repetitive shit (her precise words whenever the others overruled her as DJ) however the group new MG had the better music taste out of them all.

"We're getting in the mood to party not go back in time or become the stars of a black and white movie Liz” Hope replied before Lizzie’s glare moved from MG to herself.

"Never have I ever?" Penelope suggested quickly trying to calm the atmosphere that was getting tenser by the second. "I'll go first" she carried on as she thought carefully for a few seconds. A slight doubt crossed her mind as she thought of a suggestion but she pushed it to one side and decided to go with it anyway.

You'd think that they'd know everything about one another by now but a statement always came up that ended with someone giving a surprising agreement. This game was literally just used to get the alcohol down their necks quicker so that they'd be ready to party the night away.

"Never have I ever slept with a friends sibling" Penelope decided upon before eyeing up her friends, daring one of them to drink.

Hope then coughed out a “not yet” under her breathe as Penelope turned to face Hope with a giant smirk across her face hoping only Hope could see which was soon removed as soon as Lizzie joined in on the eye language trying to understand what the two was getting at.

Penelope shook her head, the panic she was feeling apparent by her facial expressions and MG and Lizzie looked at Penelope questioningly. Both hoping that Hope was hinting at one of Penelope’s workmates but knowing full well that Penelope didn't consider any of her colleagues as more than just that, colleagues.

Penelope couldn't believe that Hope had betrayed her trust and just exposed her not so secret crush on the brunette girl but at the same time she knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out and only a few days ago had she voiced her own concern over the phone to Hope about having lied to the other two about not having feelings. With that thought in her head she knew that Hope was only doing what she couldn't and helping push her to admit her feelings. 

The auburn girl in reality was doing her a favour and Penelope deep down knew that was why she'd used that suggestion in the first place. She was hoping Hope would out her so she could openly talk about the girl and get everything she felt out in the open for the world to see and hear, that she was crushing on Josie Saltzman. 

MG felt pretty safe in the knowledge that he doesn’t have any siblings so that only leaves Lizzie. But with Lizzie also coming to that realisation about MG’s lack of siblings they both looked directly at Penelope who was just staring at the floor in embarrassment, hoping that it would open up and swallow her whole.

Penelope knew Hope was feeling slightly buzzed due to their previous drinks however she was still annoyed that she'd let it slip. She was now becoming more annoyed with her own statement though, knowing she would have been safer if she just went with a simple statement for example; I've never eaten sushi. Why did she dive straight in at the deep end? She let out a big sigh knowing that she couldn't avoid Lizzie forever, psyching herself up ready to explain, and just hoping, praying that she’ll actually accept the two as more than just friends who walks the other home from a restaurant.

"Sorry Liz, I should’ve told you..." Penelope started before taking in a deep breathe trying to gain as much courage as she’s about to admit her feelings, but before she could finish her sentence a drunk Hope steps in and finishes her sentence for her.

“She’s totally crushing on your twin” Hope interrupts Penelope, not feeling guilty in the slightest however that soon changes by the death glare Penelope sends her way before looking over at Lizzie with eyes that display guilt but also a glint of hope.

Lizzie looks directly in the eyes of Penelope searching for any sign of joke in what Hope had just revealed but she found none. 

Lizzie tried to get her head around it but she didn't understand how she had missed it her bestfriend had caught feelings for her twin sister of all people and she didn’t realise how blind must she be. 

Lizzie stood up in frustration and the first thing that came to mind was to walk over to Penelope and slap her. Her body had come to that conclusion quicker than her head due to her slight intoxication and her head only caught up with what she was about to do when she felt Hope’s arms wrap around her and try to hold her back. Lizzie looked down at herself and saw her hand raised in a striking position. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and put her hand back down to her side. Shaking her head more so at herself now rather than what she had just discovered she let her body relax in Hope’s arms before turning back around and taking her place on the sofa once more.

Penelope looked at Lizzie guiltily and tried to keep eye contact but she didn't want to push her back over the edge. However Lizzie being the rational one of the group since being in therapy from being a teenager had already realised that Penelope had never meant to not tell her and she was trying to get her head around it herself and when she had put her thoughts back to all the good memories she has of both her twin and her bestfriend she realises how much of a good couple they would actually be and not just the thought of it but the possibility of two of her favourite people in the world actually being a couple despite Penelope’s lack of knowledge that Josie is pansexual but she decides on leaving Penelope to work that out for herself.

She also remembers that she isn’t mad at Penelope for not telling her but more mad at herself for not working it out on her own.

"I ship you guys” Lizzie stated as she took a long sip of her drink. Her friendship was way too valuable than to have an argument over something that Penelope has to feel guilty for yet she still feels the need to give her the reassurance that she accepts them both. 

Four simple words but with such a heavy and important meaning. They were a group and they would stay as such. Them words meant so much to Penelope that words couldn’t even define she was getting her best friends approval of her crush on her twin what more could she possibly ask for.   
"Thank you!" Penelope reply was short but full of gratitude and could not display the level of happiness she was feeling. 

That was the end of the discussion, it was not something they needed to dwell on despite the want to but they knew it was hard for Penelope and didn’t want to put pressure on her to continue. The group sat in silence for a few more seconds before simultaneously taking a long sip of their drinks.

"Never have I ever wet my pants in public" Hope said in an attempt to bring them back to a lighter topic knowing it was hard for Penelope to admit her feelings to herself let alone three others in a public place.

"Fuck off Hope, I told you I was desperate and you still wouldn't undo the locks for me" Lizzie quipped up before drinking.  
"You hadn't completed your time and you know it. One hour in the stocks, that was the rules of the charity event" Hope argued back playfully, the flirty banter between the two could be seen from a mile away. 

"Yeah but I was stood in front of half the town!" Lizzie replied quietly with a pout, a red blush appearing across her face as the memory resurfaced.  
"To be fair you knew you'd be locked in, you should have gone to the toilet beforehand" MG said with a genuine smile as he joined in with them but the smile soon fell off of his face as Lizzie slapped his arm in disappointment.  
Lizzie couldn’t usually depend on MG to back her up and take her side. The group often split into "couples" during arguments or debates, MG and Penelope on one side and Hope and Lizzie on the other. Or team Hizzie as they had started to call themselves due to the amount of those arguments they had managed to win together, that’s how she knew she couldn’t count on MG when it came to arguments. 

"And you definitely shouldn't of had that large coffee two minutes before Hope locked you in" Penelope added.  
They fell into smiles and laughter once again and the atmosphere changed back to how it had been before they started the game. Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on Lizzie’s face and she knew exactly how she could get Hope back. She took a deep breath hoping that this next statement would only add to the lightened mood and not detract from it.

"Never have I ever called someone Daddy during sex"  
"I told you! I told you that they did it!” Penelope exclaimed in excitement knowing her friends had been hiding it for a while now but her and MG both knew otherwise than to believe their flirty banters was just that.

Hope however held her head up high, lifted her drink to her lips and took a long slow sip. She then placed her cup back on the table and sat there with a giant grin upon her face.

"I'm not ashamed about that. I’ve been meaning to tell you guys about me and Lizzie for weeks but she wanted to keep it private, and as for that comment I’m not ashamed of that either" Hope says as she nudges Lizzie in the side and winks.

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief knowing that the secret between the two was out and her friends finally knew about it even though they kinda already knew themselves and by the excited look on their faces she already had their approval.

The night was still early and they still had a lot more alcohol left to consume. Hope had joined in with Lizzie laughing and she pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Whatever it takes to keep her coming back for more right?" And with that Lizzie raised her glass and took a long drink before looking at MG in anticipation of the next statement.  
"Never have I ever cheated on a test"  
"Fucking hell MG, always got to be the bigger person haven't you"

Her statement had caused all three of the others to pick up their drinks and take a sip as they looked at MG in annoyance he always was the A student in high school and then top of his class in college so it was no surprise to the group that he had never cheated on a test.

"Being good pays off like I told you it would" MG replied with a smile and a look that said he was better than the others even though he was only playing around.

"Not really when the aim of this game is to get ourselves wasted enough that we won't have to spend loads on drinks when we go back home." Hope said and the smile fell off MG’s face and onto the other threes instead.

"Touché" MG said before picking up the vodka and refilling everybody's drinks that had gotten rather low after the last couple of statements. 

10pm came about rather quickly after several more rounds of never have I ever and a short game of truth or dare. It had ended abruptly after Hope was dared to lick the toilet seat and made everyone gag and almost throw up their drinks when she actually went through with it. The taxi arrived and they all downed what was left in their own respective cups before piling in and giving the driver the name of the club they were going to first.

Like usual MG sat up front with the driver as he was the most social out of them all and Hope, Lizzie and Penelope all sat in the back. Hope taking the middle seat due to her small size and Penelope having to be near a window in case her car sickness reared it's ugly head, and the blonde being on her left cuddled up against the smaller girl. 

They got the driver to turn up the radio before singing along with the latest hits and talking rather loudly over one another. Each one trying to make their own voices and opinions heard. It wouldn't be long before they would arrive at the club and their night of fun and drinking would truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, more Posie next chapter promise


End file.
